Just Desserts
by Ravenfyre
Summary: Andrew has been captured by Chauvelin and Fumier...will Percy rescue him in time? What will happen to Andrew? This story is based on the A&E movies and has a few things I liked from the 80's movie.


Just Desserts

Written by: Michelle Bonner (Ravenfyre)

Disclaimer: These characters sadly do not belong to me. They belong to Baroness Orczy, the author, as well as A&E, and history (i.e. Robespierre). Susanne and Marguerite are at the end of the story, in France, because they were on a mission and then Percy needed them in a nother way. And I am aware I spelled her name wrong (Susanne's) but I prefer my spelling.

Warning: This is a death fic. So if you do not wish to read it then I suggest you close the document now. If you wish to do so…enjoy!

"Andrew has been taken by Chauvelin." Percy stated.

"What do you propose we do?" Planchet asked.

"Rescue him of course." Percy said rather matter of factly.

"Of course. When...how?" Arturo asked.

"Tomorrow night."

"Where is Blakeney?" Chauvelin asked.

"I have no idea."

Chauvelin nodded to Fumier. Fumier took a finger and bent it back. Andrew whimpered.

"I will ask again, Mr. Ffoulkes…where is Blakeney?"

Andrew smiled. "Probably at home in England. Why don't you try there?"

Fumier pulled his head back by his hair. "Don't get brazen with us boy. Where is he?"

Andrew just smiled.

"I have an appointment with Robespierre, mustn't keep him waiting. Keep working on him….but keep him alive."

Fumier nodded as Chauvelin left the room.

Percy stared out the window. "Where could he have taken Andrew?" He asked with a frustrated tone in his voice.

Planchet came over and rested his hand on his shoulder. "We will find him I promise you that Percy."

"I know we will it is just a matter of time…wait…what's this?"

Planchet looked out the window. "Why would there be someone going into that house? Especially after it was discovered by-"

"Precisely. He has been under our noses the whole time. Blasted! It is brilliant though…but there is always a flaw to every plan. We move in tonight. Let me know when he leaves…I've got a few…_errands_ to run." He turned and walked out of the safe house.

"I will ask you again…where is Blakeney?"

Andrew spat in Chauvelin's face. "Eat pig bowels and die."

"Bold aren't you?" He smacked Andrew across his face. "You will want to tell me soon enough."

"I highly doubt that." Andrew answered. He knew Percy would find him, it was only a matter of time, all he had to do was hold on, and wait.

Fumier took his knife out and brought it to his skin. "Let's see how this fancies you." He brought it across his skin quickly, blood rising from the wound.

"Is that your best shot, Fumier? I mean really…my grandmother could do that."

Fumier growled and smacked him across the face. "I would be careful if I were you, boy."

"Why? You couldn't scare a horsefly."

Fumier lunged at Andrew and wrapped his hands around his neck. Chauvelin sighed and pulled his hot tempered friend off of him.

"Fumier we need him alive! You imbecile."

"Sorry…it's just that…he is rather confidant…and he doesn't seem to care what we do."

"That may be so but he will in a few hours. Try the water."

Fumier grinned and brought Andrew up off the chair, his hands were tied behind his back, and he was pushed over to a large basin. He was pushed on his knees and Fumier began to dunk him…

Percy returned from his _errands_ to see that Arturo and Planchet had already managed to gather some of the men. "Well…I see you two have been rather busy. Has Chauvelin left yet?"

"I am afraid not. He has been in there a few hours." Arturo stated.

Percy walked over to the window and glanced out. Nightfall was slowly approaching…Chauvelin would have to leave sooner or later…he personally preferred sooner, but he waited just the same.

Nightfall came quicker than expected, and also as expected Chauvelin left the safe house. Percy and his league members pulled up their masks and entered the house. Creeping silently throughout until they saw a light coming from a back room, as well as muffled screams.

They rushed over to the door and Percy peeked through the hole. Fumier had Andrew tied up in chains and his shirt had been removed. He had cuts all over his body and what seemed like whip marks. Fumier was currently branding him with a fire hot poker. Percy threw the door open.

"I don't think your being very nice." Percy exclaimed.

Fumier smiled. "Ahhh, Blakeney…"

"Pimpernel, Scarlet Pimpernel."

"Right…and just what do you expect to do?"

He drew his sword as he approached Fumier. "A duel perhaps?"

"I don't use swords."

"Ah, well your loss." After a moment he shrugged and hit Fumier over the head with the hilt of his sword. He fell down but it was only temporary.

Percy rushed over to Andrew and removed the chains. Andrew fell. Percy caught him before he hit the floor.

"Come my friend. We will get you to safety."

Fumier stood and came running at them with his gun in the air. Percy turned and stabbed him with his sword. Fumier fell to the ground, dead.

"Ah, Blakeney what a wonderful surprise." Chauvelin commented as he stood in the doorway.

"Shuffle on, did you miss me?"

"Ah yes…still mispronouncing my name are you?"

"I know you hate it." He smirked.

Chauvelin shut the door and walked over to him. "I see Fumier finally got what was coming his way. Better you than me."

"Well he was rather confidant." Percy stated.

Arturo and Planchet got Andrew to his feet, his head was bowed. The poor bloke was unconscious. They headed toward the door only to be greeted by another.

"Where do you two think your going? I don't believe that we are finished with him yet."

"You will have to be."

The man drew his sword. "You are not going anywhere."

They backed up as the other league members surrounded them in a circle, as if to protect them. There swords drawn.

"It seems sir that you are out numbered." Armand called out.

"So it seems. No matter I will do away with the lot of you."

They surrounded the man next.

"No you will put down your sword."

The man put his sword down as all the member raised theirs. Chauvelin looked over.

"It seems you came more prepared than I. Touché."

"As usual. I am always more prepared than you."

"Are you now?" He quirked an eyebrow. As he did so a few soldiers came out of their hiding places. "Two can play at this game."

"Sink me. It seems you got me again…or have you? Engarde."

Chauvelin drew his sword and the two began to fight.

Armand engaged the other in a duel as well and left the rest to fight off the soldiers. Planchet and Arturo were left alone with Andrew and decided to get him to the other safe house. They snuck out and brought him there. Marguerite was waiting with Susanne and they took him to the bedroom to fix his wounds. The two of them then returned to fight. When they got back the fighting was done. Chauvelin was knocked unconscious and seemed to be undressed. The other soldiers laid dead.

Percy stood there triumphantly, as usual. Mr. Confidant.

"I see you had no trouble." Arturo stated.

"None at all. What kept you?" He joked.

They shook their head. "You will never change Percy, but we wouldn't want it any other way. What are we to do with _him_?" Planchet gestured towards the unconscious Chauvelin, lying on the floor in his skivvies.

"Put him outside, and put him in a compromising position. Let's show Robespierre just how wonderful his _agent_ is."

They smiled and exited carrying the slumbering man out into the cold.

Percy immediately walked across the street to his other safe house. He walked into the back and into the bedroom. Marguerite and Susanne were nowhere to be found. He couldn't find Andrew either.

"Blasted!" He cursed.

"Are you looking for someone?" A man asked coyly.

Percy turned and his eyes widened. "Ahh if it isn't the notorious Revolutionist himself. I thought you never got your hands dirty."

"And I couldn't believe that you were the Pimpernel."

"Where are they?"

"They are safe for the moment. But only for a price."

"And what may that be?"

"I will give them freedom in exchange for you."

"What would you want with me?"

"Your head of course."

"Ah yes, going to send me off to the guillotine eh?"

"How clever of you."

Arturo and Planchet entered with Armand in time to see what was going on. They hid and eavesdropped. They looked over to Hastings and the others, on the other side. They all knew what they would be doing later that evening.

"Psst."

Percy looked out through the bars of the door. "Ah, hello boys. Knew you would come for me."

"We must get to the others."

"Yes, well the quicker I get out of here the quicker we can get there, eh?"

There was a soft click and the door swung open. He came out and they immediately went in search of the others.

Marguerite and Susanne were in the same cell. Armand escorted them to safety. Andrew on the other hand wasn't in the dungeon.

They walked up the stairs and into the hallway. They followed the sound of the screams to a door in a far away hallway. They kicked the door open.

They were surprised to see that Robespierre was the one holding the whip. Andrew was cowered in a corner, blood covering his broken flesh. Percy walked over to Robespierre and drew his sword.

"You swore no harm would come to either of them, especially him. You will die for this, but not today. Only the guillotine, that you so love, would be the perfect death for you. And mark my words it will happen." He knocked him unconscious and walked over to Andrew. He removed his coat and wrapped it around Andrew.

"Come my friend we shall get you to safety."

Percy stood on the deck and looked out at the ocean which separated them from France. Andrew was finally safe. He would see to it that no harm came to any of his league members ever again. There are some things worth risking one's own life for and his friends and colleagues are one of them.

When they arrived in England Andrew was brought to his own house and put in his own bed. He was fighting a terrible fever, and both Susanne and Marguerite were beginning to lose hope. They called in a doctor. The doctor checked on the dressed wounds, and put stitches in the right places.

"I'm afraid he has lost too much blood. I don't think he will survive the night." He told Percy.

Percy bowed his head. "Thank you, Doctor."

He walked into the bedroom and sat in the chair beside Andrew's bed. He grabbed his friend's hand.

"You have been so loyal. You put your life at risk to save all of us, especially me, and I will never forget you Andrew."

Andrew opened his eyes and smiled weakly. "You…are like my brother. We made an oath…and I intended to keep it. Danby and Tony kept there word and so shall I keep mine. I enlisted in the league because of its great cause…and if I have even made a dent…I have done my loyal duty to you and all of England and France."

"Andrew save your strength…you will need it."

He searched the room but it was just him and Percy. He looked to Percy again. "My brother…know that I love you as if we were blood relatives. Thank you for giving me the honor of serving with you and the others as a league member. I don't know what better way I could serve my country or France, than saving lives."

Percy bowed his head slightly. "You need to rest now."

"I am terribly cold."

Percy smiled weakly and pulled the covers up to his neck.

"Tell Susanne I love her."

"Don't be silly Andrew you will be able to tell her yourself, when this all through."

Andrew smiled. "I am no fool…I know my time is come…I am off to a better place with no war…or pain…just love. I will save spots for all of you…because you all deserve them so…" A last flash of pain went through his body. He arched upward and then fell back to the bed, limp.

Percy looked at him a moment. "Andrew…Drew…." He shook him, but it was to no avail. His best friend, brother was dead. He closed Andrew's eyes, forced himself up and walked out of the room. He found Susanne and Marguerite. He was pale and stood near them for a moment or so very quiet.

"Darling what is it?" Marguerite asked.

His eyes showed his loss and his pain. He looked at Susanne, opened his mouth and then closed it again. He couldn't bear to tell her but he couldn't fight back the tears any longer either. He fell to his knees and brought his hands to his face.

"I am so sorry." He whispered as he began to sob. "I was too late."

Susanne looked at Marguerite and knew the moment she looked into her eyes. Her husband was dead. She screamed, "NOOOOO!" as she fell into sobs.

Marguerite pulled her into her arms and rocked her back and forth. After she had refrained from crying she sat and stared at the wall. It looked as if a part of her died with him.

Percy was sitting quietly in an arm chair, staring into the fire. He would avenge those that he has lost because of Chauvelin and Robespierre and he would do it with the French people. Only a befitting death shall go to the two men who deserve it most. He himself wanted to die but he would not let the memory of his men, his friends be forgotten. He would fight even harder in their names and memories and he would see the day that both Chauvelin and Robespierre got their just desserts.


End file.
